En tiempos de guerra
by Cabbi Alysse
Summary: Sólo los muertos han visto el fin de la guerra. La década de los 70 está marcada por el inicio de una de las peores guerras de la historia mágica. Con Voldemort buscando tomar el poder, magos y brujas se han acostumbrado a vivir con miedo, y es en Hogwarts donde se hallan las esperanzas de salvación. [completo adentro]
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

 _«Sólo los muertos han visto el fin de la guerra.»_

La década de los 70 está marcada por el inicio de una de las peores guerras de la historia mágica. Con Voldemort buscando tomar el poder, magos y brujas se han acostumbrado a vivir con miedo, y es en Hogwarts donde se hallan las esperanzas de salvación. Hogwarts, resguardada bajo el ala protectora de Albus Dumbledore, donde la guerra aún no ha golpeado con fuerza, donde sus estudiantes se preparan para una realidad nada agradable, donde se los adiestra para ganar una guerra que no parece ser más que una cuenta regresiva a la destrucción absoluta. Y es que exámenes, profesores irritables, compañeros odiosos, familiares desagradables, amoríos, desamoríos, peleas, copas de quidditch y tensiones entre casas no podían ser lo único que estos chicos enfrentaran, ¿no?

Bienvenido a 1970. Bienvenido a Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

* * *

 _Bueno, ¡hola! Esto es una mera introducción, fuera de la historia, para guiarlas dentro de lo que vendría a ser mi última idea impulsiva: "Tiempos de guerra". (Pueden salteársela si les aburre)._

 _La historia gira en torno a la primera generación, como ya habrán notado. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ella, en realidad soy más bien una devota de la Tercera Generación (como bien puede verse en mis otras historias). Soy muy amante de James &Lily, así que por supuesto ellos serán dos de los protagonistas, pero me inventé unos cuantos personajes y ships que quiero poner a prueba. Estoy intentando lograr un enfoque más entramado de lo que serían las personalidades de los personajes tanto cannon como OC. (Aunque esto es muy personal y probablemente carezca de importancia para ustedes, uf, me voy por las ramas cuando empiezo estos monólogos)._

 _Como van a ir notando a lo largo de los capítulos, voy a hacer un recorrido fugaz por lo momentos claves en la vida de los personajes desde su primer año, hasta detenerme en el último, donde técnicamente comienza la historia. Si son lectores de Jamily sabrán que séptimo es el año del "click". Voy a comenzar despacio, les advierto, centrándome en la historia. Usualmente escribo capítulos largos luego de que todo esté claro (no sé bien qué acabo de poner ahí, en mi mente tenía más sentido). Luego verán de qué hablo. Y... Bueno... No sé qué más decir. Gracias por leer hasta acá, y por entrar en la historia._

 _¡Besos enormes!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **"El banco del juicio final"**

 _1 de septiembre, 1971._

Los alumnos de primer año miraban expectantes cómo la tal Profesora McGonagall acomodaba frente a ellos un banquito de madera con un sombrero marrón y destartalado encima. Aquellos que eran hijos de muggles, y eran una gran mayoría ése año, seguían sus movimientos con notable confusión.

‒ ¿Qué se supone que van a hacer? ¿Medir el diámetro de nuestros cráneos para ver en qué casa quedaremos?‒preguntó una niña de mofletes sonrosados y trenzas oscuras a la rubia a su lado. Habían ido en el mismo compartimiento dentro del expreso, y ninguna tenía mucha idea respecto a lo mágico, pues su condición de brujas había resultado sorpresiva para ambas. No supo qué responder.

‒ No exactamente. Pero te aseguro que irás a Ravenclaw‒murmuró otra niña, cuyo rostro parecía un corazón enmarcado por una corta melena castaña.

‒ ¿Qué es _Ravenclaw_?‒susurró la rubia, evidentemente avergonzada de no entender nada. La castaña la miró con comprensión, y esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacia ambas hijas de muggles.

‒ No se preocupen, para el final del día entenderán todo‒ les comentó, mientras el director, un tal Albus Dumbledore, daba una pequeña charla introductoria‒. Ravenclaw es una de las cuatro Casas que hay en Hogwarts. Están también Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, y Slytherin. Si quieren mi opinión, procuren no quedar en Slytherin.

‒ No quedarían ni aunque lo desearan‒ acotó un muchachito de ojos asombrosamente azules‒. No aceptarían jamás a _sangresucias_.

‒ ¿A qué te refieres con…?‒ comenzó a espetarle la rubia, ceñuda, cuando una voz proveniente _del sombrero_ llamó la atención de los bulliciosos nuevos alumnos.

Todos observaron, confundidos y pasmados, cómo el sombrero entonaba nada más y nada menos que una canción. Con voz gastada y quebradiza como un viejo pergamino, relataba la historia de cuatro grandes magos y brujas, que en contra de las tradiciones de la época y de la susceptibilidad de los muggles, construyeron desde sus cimientos un castillo que albergaría a los jóvenes hechiceros, donde se los educaría y formaría como personas diestras en el arte de la magia, sin importar su procedencia, raza ni linaje. Y así contaba cómo cada uno había creado una casa, para que los niños crecieran entre sus iguales. Habló de Godric Gryffindor, hijo de reyes, quien había decido que los valientes y nobles de corazón quedarían bajo su tutela; de Rowena Ravenclaw, quien pensaba que los rasgos más necesarios para ser un gran mago eran la inteligencia y la mente abierta; de Salazar Slytherin, que prefirió mantener la pureza dentro de su casa, y albergaba a aquellos que fueran astutos y ambiciosos; y de la buena Helga Hufflepuff, que aceptaba a todos por igual, y consideraba que los alumnos de su casa debían ser leales y perseverantes. Y así de pronto, luego de haber llevado a todos a pasear por el tiempo y vivir la historia, la ufana voz del sombrero se detuvo, dejando el Gran Comedor en completo silencio.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar luego de aquél mágico momento, hasta que la profesora McGonagall anunció que a medida que los llamara los alumnos de primero debían avanzar hasta el banco y colocarse el sombrero. Y la Selección comenzó.

‒ Black, Bellatrix‒ anunció. Una niña de rizos oscuros y expresión soberbia avanzó, como saltando, hasta el sombrero. Apenas se lo estaban colocando cuando éste bramó un:

‒ ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de las serpientes estalló en aplausos, y una chica de tercero recibió sonriente a la recién llegada, dándole una palmadita de apoyo.

‒ Black, Sirius‒ llamó entonces la mujer, interrumpiendo el algarabío, y bajó el pergamino para ver cómo un niño de cabellos negros avanzaba hacia el banquito, con paso seguro y semblante serio.

El sombrero pareció dudar, pero finalmente soltó un certero: ‒ ¡Gryffindor!

Y la sala completa enmudeció sombríamente. Los gryffindors reaccionaron cuando el niño comenzó a caminar hacia su respectiva mesa, sin inmutarse en absoluto por la reacción del alumnado luego de que un Black, _un sangrepura simpatizante del Innombrable_ , quedara en Gryffindor, rompiendo con la antiquísima tradición familiar.

‒ Bourbon, Felicity.

La voz de McGonagall trajo al Gran Comedor de vuelta a su ambiente distendido de inicio de clases, y una muchachita de lacios cabellos oscuros y ojos azulados grandes y asustados dio un par de pasos hacia adelante.

Ésta vez, el sombrero tardó incluso más antes de vociferar un: ‒ ¡Gryffindor!

Los aplausos de los leones se hicieron oír, y el tal Sirius Black saludó a su nueva compañera con un asentimiento y un leve intento de sonrisa, que la niña correspondió de igual forma.

‒ Carrow, Amycus.‒ Se trataba del niño "no aceptarían sangresucias", que parecía muy confiado sobre dónde quedaría.

‒ ¡Slytherin!

Sí, lo habían visto venir.

‒ Cartwright, Amelia.

‒ ¡Hufflepuff!

‒ Cutdown, Thomas.

‒ ¡Hufflepuff!

‒ Dolohov, Antonin.

‒ ¡Slytherin!

‒ Evans, Lily.

Una menuda niña pelirroja avanzó, luego de que el muchacho a su lado le diera una sonrisa de ánimos. Tomó asiento en el banquito y, apenas un segundo después de que la profesora le colocara el sombrero, éste decretó un solemne:

‒ ¡Gryffindor!

Lily miró al niño que le había sonreído, luciendo preocupada, y se apresuró a llegar a la mesa que le correspondía, dándole una apenada sonrisa a su amigo al pasar, casi sin notar los aplausos.

‒ Finnegan, William.

‒ ¡Ravenclaw!

‒ Fortescue, Alice.

Y la niñita que les había hablado sobre las casas a las hijas de muggles dio un paso al frente, mostrando ser más menuda que la pelirroja que previamente había pasado. Tomó asiento, sin abandonar nunca su sonrisa divertida. El sombrero la puso en Gryffindor rápidamente y ella volvió a ponerse de pie, caminando con gracia de hada hasta su nueva mesa. Le sonrió a Lily con especial dulzura, demostrando que la veía preocupada y que ella le ofrecía su apoyo de desconocida compañera de casa. Eso hizo a Lily sonreírle de vuelta, aliviada de que, a diferencia de ése tal Sirius Black que en el expreso se había burlado de Severus, ella fuese agradable.

‒ Gaunt, Keyra‒ llamó McGonagall, y la rubia que no sabía qué era "Ravenclaw" se encaminó al bendito banco del juicio final, como ella ya lo había bautizado. Apretó con fuerza el borde de madera de éste, manteniéndose externamente tranquila mientras la profesora le colocaba el sombrero, el cual le tapó los ojos.

‒ _Ah, vaya, interesante_ ‒ comentó la añeja voz del sombrero en su cabeza, asustándola un poco. ¿Acaso se había _metido_ en su mente? ¿ _Podía leer sus pensamientos, introducirse en sus recuerdos_? Se sintió tensa‒. _Sí, puedo ver todo lo que te vuelve tú. Tus recuerdos, tus pensamientos, tus aptitudes… Y no te estoy juzgando, como tú crees. Mi trabajo es emparejarte con tus semejantes. Créeme que eso vuelve la secundaria mucho más agradable_ , ‒ prosiguió _el sombrero_.

 _'Qué loco es todo esto',_ pensó Keyra, suspirando. Ése pensamiento parecía haberla acompañado desde que recibió la bendita carta que le anunciaba que era una bruja, de la mano de un tipo que decía ser mitad gigante.

‒ ¿Entonces, con qué casa me emparejarás?‒ murmuró, para que sólo la prenda la oyera.

‒ _Pues, podría ser en Slytherin. Eres astuta, sin dudas. Pero no tienes la sangre fría, y no podrías convivir con las serpientes. A lo mejor en Ravenclaw puedas hallar tu lugar, puedo ver que los libros te agradan. O, en cambio, podría enviarte a Gryffindor, donde tu carácter se desarrollaría aún más. Te fortalecería._

‒ ¿Me estás preguntando a mí? Hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera sabía que existían casas en las que quedar‒ bisbiseó la niña, comenzando a detestar la oscuridad que significaba usar el sombrero.

Algo similar a una risa resonó en su mente, y antes de poder comentar algo al respecto el destartalado sombrero soltó un:

‒ ¡Gryffindor!

Entonces la oscuridad acabó, y pudo ver a sus nuevos compañeros de casa aplaudir en señal de bienvenida. Caminó hasta donde los de primero se habían apiñado, y suspiró al tomar asiento junto al tal Sirius Black, quedando así de frente a Alice, quien le había explicado el asunto de las casas. Le parecía agradable, y necesitaba alguien que la guiara en toda aquella fascinante locura.

‒ Bienvenida‒ le sonrió la Alice, y Keyra le sonrió de vuelta, mientras el sombrero dejaba a Hopkirk Mafalda, la chica que había cuestionado si el sombrero les mediría el "diámetro del cerebro" (Keyra ni siquiera sabía qué era el diámetro), en Ravenclaw.

‒ ¿Ves? Le dije que quedaría en Ravenclaw‒ comentó Alice, luciendo satisfecha con su acertada premonición.

‒ Sí, sin dudas luce como una cerebrito‒ asintió Keyra, y eso hizo a Alice y al tal Black reír.

Si bien ella lo decía por las palabras y los aires de sabihonda que había demostrado la chica, el niño debía de haber reído porque, exteriormente, con su falda más larga que el resto, sus prolijas trenzas oscuras, y sus gafas cuadradas y gruesas, la chica sin dudas lucía como una empollona. Keyra anotó mentalmente que el tal Black era un prejuicioso, que la tal Alice era simpática, y que Lily, la pelirroja, era muy correcta o muy buena gente, puesto que sólo le había lanzado una mirada reprobatoria.

‒ Lestrange, Rodolphus.

‒ ¡Slytherin!

‒ Longbottom, Frank.

Un niño alto, que lucía bastante tímido, tomó asiento en el banquito del juicio final, luciendo algo espantado.

‒ ¡Ravenclaw!

Frank suspiró aliviado, y prácticamente corrió hasta su nueva mesa.

‒ Lovegood, Xenophilius.

‒ ¡Ravenclaw!

‒ Lupin, Remus.

La figura alta y demasiado escuálida y las marcadas ojeras en el rostro del muchacho fueron lo que llamó la atención de todos, mientras se le era colocado el sombrero y luego de unos segundos era enviado a Gryffindor. Cuando tomó asiento junto al resto, Alice volvió a dar una de sus sonrisas de "no seas tímido que aquí somos todos buena gente", pero no recibió mucha respuesta del muchachito, quien lucía bastante agotado.

‒ Macdonald, Mary.

Se trataba de una niña que bien podría ser un ángel. Llevaba el cabello chocolate en dos trenzas que le llegaban a los hombros, y sus grandes ojos avellanados parecían como ventanas, que daban a conocer a todos lo temerosa que se sentía.

‒ ¡Gryffindor!‒ exclamó el sombrero luego de unos instantes, y la muchachita suspiró, tomando asiento junto a Felicity, saludando a los que ya estaban allí con una sonrisita amigable.

‒ McBee, Jeremy.

‒ ¡Hufflepuff!

‒ Meadows, Dorcas.

‒ ¡Hufflepuff!

‒ O'Conell, Harrison.

‒ ¡Hufflepuff!

‒ El escuadrón Hufflepuff‒ susurró Keyra, causando sonrisas de gracia en sus nuevos compañeros, salvo por el introvertido Remus.

‒ Pettigrew, Peter.

Un muchacho regordete, de cabellos de un castaño muy claro, trastabilló hasta el asiento. Demoró ahí unos dos minutos, y finalmente fue enviado a Gryffindor. Volvió a trastabillar, ésta vez en dirección a su nueva mesa, y tomó asiento junto a Alice, con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la niña, quien parecía feliz de que por fin alguien le sonriera primero.

‒ Potter, James.

Lily levantó los ojos al oír nombrar al desagradable niño que, junto con Black, se había burlado de Severus. Lo vio tomar asiento y usar el sombrero que te tapaba los ojos, sin nunca dejar de sonreír, y para su desagrado fue enviado a Gryffindor. Aunque, debía admitirlo, se lo esperaba.

‒ Snape, Severus

La pelirroja vio a su mejor amigo colocarse el sombrero él mismo, y guardó esperanzas hasta el último segundo. Pero entonces oyó un claro: ¡Slytherin!, y su ánimo decayó hasta tocar el suelo.

‒ Era obvio‒ comentó el recién llegado James Potter, con cierta socarronería.

‒ Una serpiente de pies a cabeza‒ coincidió Sirius Black, comenzando a creer que definitivamente él y ése chico, con quien había compartido compartimiento en el expreso, llegarían a ser amigos.

Lily los miró a ambos con mala cara, pero no dijo nada. Las confrontaciones no solían ser su fuerte, y definitivamente no le gustaban. Prefería evitar la violencia.

Jenna Stephen fue a Hufflepuff junto con Geraldine Thomas, mientras que Trenton Wood, Séptima Vector, Ebony Whitlow, y Sybil Trelawney quedaron en Ravenclaw (y al parecer muy satisfechos con eso), y Emma Vanity y Lucinda Talkalot sortearon en Slytherin. Entonces la selección terminó, y el director dio por iniciado el banquete; la comida apareció en las mesas, y el bullicio volvió a iniciar. Oficialmente, el año 1971 en Hogwarts había comenzado.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **"Creando lazos"**

 _30 de mayo, 1972. Primer año._

Cuando James, Sirius, y al final un obligado Peter, decidieron averiguar de una vez por todas qué era lo que hacía que su amigo Remus desapareciera una vez al mes, nunca imaginaron la repuesta que hallarían.

‒ Sirius, corrígeme si me equivoco pero, ¿no es ése Remus? ‒ masculló James, blanco como la cal, observando a una bestial criatura bípeda cubierta de pelo, parada apenas unos metros delante de él. Ya los había visto, pero estaba concentrada devorando quién sabe qué.

‒ No te equivocas‒ logró responder el moreno, igual de estático que su amigo. A continuación oyeron un alarido seguido de un golpe seco‒. Dime que Peter no acaba de desmayarse‒ se lamentó, sin atreverse a apartar la mirada del hombre lobo.

‒ Entonces no digo nada‒ replicó Potter, tragando con fuerza‒. Hay que huir de aquí.

Y, como si hubiese percibido que pretendían escapar, la bestia alzó la mirada. Ojos amarillentos, como los de su amigo, refulgieron en la penumbra de la Casa de los Gritos. James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada y, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo mentalmente, Black conjuró un levicorpus, y echaron a correr con el flotante cuerpo de Peter frente a ellos. El animal los siguió de inmediato, y James trató de hacer memoria, buscando en su mente algún hechizo que los salvara de morir descuartizados por uno de sus mejores amigos.

‒ ¡LÁNZALE ALGO! ‒ exclamó Sirius, espantado. Potter reaccionó de golpe, y conjuró lo primero que le vino a la mente.

‒ ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Pareció funcionar. El humanoide quedó congelado en plena persecución, y ambos amigos soltaron un suspiro aliviado, sin dejar de correr. Cuando salieron del túnel subterráneo, esquivando los golpes del joven Sauce Boxeador, descubrieron que no es tan fácil detener a un hombre lobo.

‒ Mierda‒ soltó Sirius, y era la primera vez que James lo oía maldecir.

‒ Coincido‒ bisbiseó Potter, echando a correr una vez más, oyendo los aullidos desde el túnel a sus espaldas.

Pero Remus no salió del túnel. No supieron bien por qué, pero tampoco lo cuestionaron. La cuestión era que habían llegado al castillo, sanos y salvos, y que pudieron regresar a su dormitorio sin ser pillados por Filch.

Apenas consiguieron dormir aquél día, y sólo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir. Peter se despertó primero, a eso de las 10 de la mañana. Automáticamente despertó a James, y éste despertó a Sirius. Cuando fueron a desayunar, tardíamente por cierto, encontraron a Remus en su lugar de siempre, ojeroso y pálido, luciendo atormentado, con la vista fija en la superficie de su taza de té. Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas cómplices, y tomaron asiento alrededor del castaño.

‒ Hola‒ dijo James.

‒ Qué hay‒ dijo Sirius.

‒ Te vimos anoche‒ dijo Peter, y los otros dos lo fulminaron con la mirada. Cuando se ponía nervioso, el Pettigrew siempre soltaba todo sin pensarlo dos veces. Remus gimió.

‒ Lo sé‒ admitió, con voz algo quebrada. James fue quien decidió tomar la palabra, ante el silencio de los otros dos.

‒ No nos importa, ¿sabes? Es decir, no te juzgamos. No creo que sea algo que hayas elegido tú.

‒ No‒ replicó de inmediato Lupin, levantando la mirada por primera vez. Sí, "tormento" definía muy bien su estado. Suspiró‒. No, no lo elegí.

James le ofreció una sonrisa amigable. ‒ Está bien. De hecho, es genial que te conviertas en un animal feroz‒ admitió‒, es como el sueño de cada niño.

Remus alzó las cejas, sorprendido. ‒ ¿Hablas en serio? ‒ preguntó, tímidamente.

‒ Claro que sí, ojalá yo pudiera convertirme en un animal‒ chasqueó Potter, asintiendo.

‒ Lo mismo digo‒ suspiró Sirius‒. Algún día seré animago‒ añadió, sonriendo. Remus se relajó con la tranquilidad de sus amigos, que hablaban tan naturalmente del tema.

‒ ¿Y por qué no somos animagos ahora? ‒ aventuró Peter, dudoso. Todos lo miraron.

‒ Es ilegal‒ respondió automáticamente Remus.

‒ No seríamos capaces‒ acotó Sirius‒. A menos que…

‒ Oh, no‒ interrumpió Lupin‒. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

‒ A menos que nos pusiéramos con ello. ¿Por qué no? No es que haya una edad establecida para poder hacerlo‒ razonó Potter. Remus lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

‒ Nos llevaría algunos años, pero no es imposible‒ comentó Sirius, asintiendo.

‒ Así podríamos acompañarte en tus noches locas‒ determinó James, sonriendo.

‒ Merlín, están locos‒ susurró Lupin, pero sonreía tanto como sus amigos.

‒ Supongo que no me queda opción…‒ suspiró Peter. Y la decisión estuvo tomada.

 _3 de marzo, 1973. Segundo año._

‒ ¡Hey, Evans! ‒ gritó James al ver pasar a la pelirroja en dirección a los invernaderos acompañada por Keyra, Felicity, Mary, y Alice. Ésta última llevaba un llamativo adorno en su cabeza, con forma de mariposa, que de alguna manera combinaba con todo en ella.

‒ ¿Qué quieres, Potter? ‒ respondió la muchacha con sequedad, sin detenerse.

‒ ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello hoy? Creí que no había electricidad en Hogwarts‒ burló, haciendo reír a Sirius y Peter, y ganándose un chasqueo de Remus, además de una mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.

‒ Muy gracioso, Potter‒ bufó Keyra, defendiendo a su amiga‒. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué le sucedió a tu rostro? Creí que en Hogwarts no aceptaban trols.

Esto hizo reír a todos, Remus incluido, y la rubia obtuvo una mirada molesta del príncipe de las bromas en Hogwarts, líder del grupo conocido como "los merodeadores". Los muchachos siguieron a sus compañeras hasta los invernaderos, mientras James farfullaba algo sobre chistes malos.

Aquella clase fue sobre hongos de Dud, nombrados así en honor a uno de los ogros más famosos y temidos de la historia, así como el más oloroso. La profesora Sprout, orgullosa de haber podido traer los extraños hongos a sus invernaderos, les enseñó a neutralizar su olor y a pasarlos de la tierra a una maseta, y les dio la tarea de escribir un pergamino de veinte centímetros puntualizando sus utilidades. Felicity y Remus se hicieron con un par de puntos para Gryffindor por responder correctamente, Keyra lanzó otra broma respecto a James y los trols, y Peter logró terminar la clase con olor nauseabundo a causa de un tropezón y una huerta de hongos de Dud.

‒ Detesto herbología‒ masculló Keyra, arrugando la nariz a causa del hedor que despedía Peter a sus espaldas.

‒ Adoro herbología‒ alegó Felicity, arrugando la nariz también, sólo que como un gesto tierno que ella solía hacer cuando algo le parecía lindo, y al cual acompañaba con una sonrisa.

‒ Lo bueno es que sigue pociones con Slytherin ‒ comentó una entusiasta Lily mientras bajaban hacia las mazmorras.

‒ Ugh, Lily, debes de ser la única Gryffindor en la historia que se alegra de tener _Pociones_ con _Slytherin_ ‒ dijo Alice, con los ojos parduzcos bien abiertos, enfatizando las palabras claves.

‒ A mí me gusta tener pociones con Slytherin‒ medio murmuró Mary, con sus trencitas de siempre bamboleándose mientras caminaba.

‒ Eso es porque el bobo de Lestrange te parece lindo‒ burló Key, con una sonrisa divertida ante el sonrojo de la castaña. Nunca sabía callar.

‒ Oh, déjala Key. Mac tiene derecho a interesarse en un chico. Y Lestrange no es _tan_ bobo‒ fundamentó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros. La rubia rodó los ojos.

‒ Lils, tú siempre defiendes a todos, incluso aunque sean los más idiotas del universo. Tu opinión no cuenta‒ replicó con sencillez.

‒ Es que no creo que todos sean _completamente_ malos. Y todos, absolutamente todos, merecen una segunda oportunidad. O una tercera. No podemos juzgar a las personas por ser como son, sólo porque no nos gusta el "como son" ‒ dijo la pelirroja con absoluta seguridad, sonriendo levemente.

‒ Eso significa que aún no has conocido a alguien verdaderamente malo‒ suspiró la rubia, con los ojos grises repentinamente gélidos‒. Y cabe aclarar que recordaré eso para molestarte la próxima vez que estés detestando a Potter‒ añadió entonces, con cierta picardía, dejando atrás el asunto de la seriedad.

‒ Vale, quizás Potter sea una excepción a la regla‒ farfulló Lily, ruborizada por haber caído en su propia trampa.

‒ ¿Excepción a qué, Evans? ‒ espetó James, quien junto a los demás merodeadores ya las había alcanzado. Lucía una de _sus_ sonrisas, ésas que delataban travesuras hechas y por hacer.

‒ A la regla de considerar que todos tienen algo bueno en el fondo ‒ le contestó Alice con una gran sonrisa burlona adornándole el rostro.

‒ Oh, vamos, _Lilith_ , no seas tan dura con _Jamie_ ‒ reprochó Sirius con tono socarrón, haciendo rodar los ojos a sus amigos.

‒ No me digas Lilith.

‒ No me llames Jamie.

Ambos habían hablado al unísono con profundos ceños fruncidos, haciendo reír a todos y ganándose un sonrojo para sí mismos.

‒ ¿Y Peter? ‒ cuestionó Mary de pronto, alertada por la falta del nauseabundo olor a hongos de Dud.

‒ Fue a la enfermería para quitarse el hedor. Se salteará el resto de las clases. Por lo que dijo la profesora Sprout, tomará un día entero lograr que deje de oler a aliento de ogro‒ replicó Remus con cierta preocupación, pero luciendo una sonrisita divertida.

‒ Pobre‒ pronunciaron todos a la vez, y echaron a reír de nuevo.

 _16 de octubre, 1973. Tercer año._

‒ ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ‒ exclamó Lily, poniéndose de pie de un salto con los ojos esmeraldas abiertos de par en par.

‒ Wow, Lils. Eso fue muy mágico. Comienzas a aprender‒ felicitó Alice, aplaudiendo. Llevaban rato intentando que Evans dejara las exclamaciones muggles como "rayos", "recorcholis", "por todos los santos", y especialmente los "¡por mi abuela!", y en cambio adoptara las expresiones mágicas‒. La próxima podrías decir algo como "¡por las largas y piojosas barbas de Merlín!", eso lo haría aún más místico‒ añadió Fortescue, sonriendo al punto en que el hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha salía a la luz.

‒ ¡Es en serio, Alice, Keyra es realmente buena en esto! ‒ chilló la pelirroja, sin apartar la mirada del campo de quidditch, donde su amiga volaba en una escoba vieja, probándose como parte del equipo.

El capitán, un chico de sexto cuyo nombre era Gideon Prewett y cuya cabeza era casi tan roja como la de Lily, asentía en aprobación a sus jugadas. La muchacha había concretado 6 tantos de los 6 que le habían propuesto hasta el momento, y había robado la quaffle cada vez que alguien más la llevaba. Vale decir que jugaba con otros principiantes y algunos niños de segundo, pero igualmente era notable su habilidad en el juego. Acababa de meter un tanto excepcional, luego de confundir al guardián asignado en cuanto a qué aro apuntaría y terminar atravesando el de la derecha, medio colgando de su escoba tras esquivar una bludger enviada por uno de los chicos que se probaba como golpeador: Sirius Black. Éste, pese a su fallido tiro, sonrió cuando la muchacha acertó, y le dedicó un pulgar arriba cuando ella lo buscó con la mirada para jactarse de su triunfo, aunque también le sonreía.

‒ ¿Saben? Creo que Keyra y Sirius se están volviendo cercanos‒ comentó Alice, como siempre sin poder mantenerse callada.

‒ Son muy parecidos entre sí‒ concordó Felicity.

‒ Como dos gotas de agua‒ añadió Mary, riendo al ver el ceño fruncido que se había dibujado en la frente de Lily.

‒ Claro que Key no es como Black‒ bufó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos‒. No digo que Black sea mal tipo, pero Key… Es decir, vale, pasamos mucho tiempo con los chicos pero ¿cómo no? Somos compañeros de casa, nos vemos en clases y entre estas. Incluso la pasamos bien, de acuerdo, pero eso no significa que… Aguarden, no, ¿somos amigas de Potter y su séquito? Merlín, ¿cómo no lo percibí antes? ¡Pero si es un imbécil! ‒ Lucía bastante exasperada por su descubrimiento.

Sus amigas se echaron a reír con ganas cuando la pelirroja terminó, y al final fue Alice quien le comunicó:

‒ Has llevado el asunto de Key siendo parecida a Sirius, a lo imbécil que es Potter‒ comentó con gracia, y Lily no supo excusarse‒. Te prohíbo que intervengas en su nueva amistad, ¿oíste Lillian Evans?

‒ No me llamo Lillian y lo sabes, Alice‒ murmuró la muchacha, resignada. Alice sonrió.

‒ Lo sé. Pero suena más severo. Es imposible sonar severa diciéndote "Lily". Hasta tu nombre es adorable. Tu madre obviamente quería que fueras buena. No puedes llamar "Lily" a alguien malo‒ razonó, recostándose hacia atrás en su asiento, con la espalda apoyada en la grada superior‒. Por otro lado, lo que acabas de decir sobre ser amigas de los chicos, es un hecho. Aunque tú y James no se lleven muy bien y no termines de digerir a Sirius, sabes que sí somos amigos. O algo así. Cuando tú y Key no discuten con ése par, la pasamos bien. Hay que aceptarlo.

‒ Remus es agradable‒ acotó Felicity, asintiendo casi para sí, ganándose miradas inquisitivas de sus amigas‒. Es decir, en comparación con James y Sirius‒ añadió rápidamente, con las mejillas ruborizadas‒. Y claro que Peter también me cae bien‒ acotó luego, como para terminar de reforzar su excusa. Mary soltó una risita, pero sus amigas decidieron no ahondar en el asunto.

‒ Ahora bien, eso de "no se llevan bien" es un eufemismo. Potter es un completo imbécil. Sabes que detesto lo que le hace a Severus y sus amigos, y que aborrezco su aptitud de creer ser el mejor del mundo sólo por ser un "Merodeador" y haber quedado en el equipo estando en segundo año. Es un idiota, y no podría considerar un amigo a alguien que creo que es un idiota‒ fundamentó, encogiéndose de hombros y regresando su atención a las pruebas.

Keyra anotó otro tanto durante el lapso de silencio que hubo a continuación.

‒ ¿Eso se debe a la broma de la ropa interior? ‒ cuestionó Alice de pronto. Lily enrojeció ante la mención del tema, pero pretendió no haber oído nada y permaneció con la vista al frente‒. Sí, es por la broma de la ropa interior‒ afirmó entonces la castaña, divertida, y volvió a permanecer en silencio.

Una semana atrás James se había ganado el odio jurado de Evans luego de haberle dado ranas de chocolate a un elfo para que bajara el baúl de la chica a la Sala Común, y entonces haber usado un recientemente aprendido Bombarda con él, provocando que la ropa interior de Lily quedara esparcida por todo el lugar. Ella no salió de su dormitorio excepto para ir a clases durante los últimos siete días, siendo las pruebas de Keyra la primera vez.

‒ Debes admitir que fue gracioso cuando un brasier quedó encima del rostro de Peter y él comenzó a correr hacia todos lados chillando como una niña, ‒habló Alice otra vez, inclinándose al costado para quedar más cerca de oído de Lily, y luego regresando a su posición.

‒ No, no fue nada gracioso que mi brasier volara sobre la cabeza de Peter‒ masculló la pelirroja, y su rostro comenzó a igualar a su cabello.

‒ Oh, vamos Lils, al menos tú ya usas brasier‒ insistió la castaña, con su habitual sonrisa divertida. Era cierto. Lily era una de las pocas niñas de trece años que había dejado de usar corpiños de tela para pasar a un brasier en toda letra. Su sonrojo aumentó.

‒ Alice‒ soltó Evans.

‒ ¿Sí?

‒ Cállate.

‒ Bueno.

Y el silenció regresó. Las pruebas duraron otros quince minutos, en los cuales Keyra terminó de sellar su espectacular actuación con dos tantos más. Había superado la _mejor_ audición hasta el momento por dos puntos, instaurando un nuevo record. Cuando los hicieron aterrizar para anunciar los resultados Lily sintió los nervios de su amiga como si fueran suyos, y mantuvo los ojos ansiosos fijos en el capitán mientras éste deliberaba con el resto del equipo (del cual Potter formaba parte). Vio a la rubia conversar con Sirius, e incluso la vio reír de algo que él dijo. Y el pánico cosquilleó en su estómago unos momentos.

‒ Wilfred ha estado terrible‒ opinó Keyra, a varios metros de Lily, con una sonrisa divertida, algo jadeante. Se sentía pegajosa por el sudor y era consciente de que su coleta alta estaba hecha un asco, con cabellos rebeldes que se escapaban del moño y se pegaban a su rostro, pero se sentía tan enérgica y positiva luego de rendir tan bien que poco le importaba qué podrían opinar Black o los demás chicos en el campo‒. Es un hecho que quedarás en el equipo.

‒ Si no hubieses esquivado cada bendita bludger que te lancé ahora estaría seguro de eso, pero si ni siquiera puedo darle a una chica de tercero no creo que valga mucho si Wilfred estuvo pésimo o no‒ comentó Black, encogiéndose de hombros con actitud humilde aunque su sonrisa confiada daba a entender otra cosa‒. Aunque de cualquier manera estuve genial‒ asintió entonces, con confianza.

Keyra soltó una risotada, negando con la cabeza.

‒ Eres un presumido. Y, lo siento, pero no había manera de que te dejara darme con la bludger, Black‒ convino con una sonrisa condescendiente, pretendiendo verse culpable.

Sirius no comentó nada sobre el hecho de que no le había apuntado con verdadera fuerza, pues sería dar a conocer que de hecho él quería que ella quedara en el equipo y que, por lo tanto, en el fondo le agradaba.

‒ Bien, hemos llegado a una resolución‒ anunció la voz de Gideon Prewett, llamando la atención de todos y acallando las conversaciones al instante‒. Como saben, sólo necesitamos un golpeador y dos cazadores. ‒ Keyra exhaló fuertemente‒. Así que seré directo y no les haré perder más tiempo. Wilfred, tú entras. ‒ Keyra le lanzó una mirada a Sirius, sintiéndose preocupada. Pudo ver la respiración del muchacho cortarse‒. Gaunt, tú también. Y Black, a ti te queremos como cazador.

Inmediatamente hubo protestas, aunque la mayoría decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse entre murmullos resentidos. Key tenía los ojos ampliamente abiertos, y su pecho estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad. Volvió a mirar al Black, que parecía en estado de shock, y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía afectado por algo. Le dio un tirón a una de sus mangas para girarlo hacia ella y con una gran sonrisa exclamó:

‒ ¡Reacciona, Black, hemos entrado!

Él pareció reactivarse y pronto estuvo sonriendo con ganas. Entonces, de alguna manera, estaba abrazando a Keyra Gaunt, que recientemente ostentaba el alias de "Reina del hielo". La muchacha se tensó por el contacto en un principio. Siempre reaccionaba mal cuando un chico la tocaba, pero por primera vez en años no quiso salir corriendo a toda velocidad de allí, sino que luego de unos segundos de vacilar se encontró devolviéndole el abrazo. Fue corto, cuestión de unos pocos segundos, como solía ser toda reacción de victoria, pero para la rubia resultó un avance astronómico en su psiquis.

‒ ¡Felicitaciones, Canuto! ‒ exclamó James, quien se acababa de acercar al grupo. Los amigos intercambiaron otro abrazo triunfal, con una palmada en la espalda incluida, y Keyra salió finalmente de su estupor.

Entonces dos brazos se enredaron a su cuello desde atrás en un abrazo que casi la hace caer, y se encontró riendo, para luego voltear y devolverle a Lily el gesto.

‒ ¡Sabía que quedarías! ¡Eres genial, Key! ‒ chilló su amiga alegremente. Detrás de ellas venían Alice, Felicity y Mary, y entonces se hallaron todas enredadas en un abrazo grupal de celebración, que generó tantas risas que al separarse a todas les dolía el estómago.

‒ Las chicas son tan exageradas‒ comentó James, meneando la cabeza con evidente diversión‒. Felicitaciones, Gaunt, merecías quedar‒ asintió en su dirección, con una sonrisa amistosa. Entonces miró a la pelirroja‒. Realmente, Evans, tu cabello tiene vida propia‒ burló, observando con suficiencia la melena alborotada de la chica, quien se sonrojó.

‒ Métete en tus asuntos, Potter‒ le bufó.

‒ Esto hay que celebrarlo. No puedo esperar a ir a Hogsmeade para conocer Las Tres Escobas. Beberemos cerveza de mantequilla en tu honor‒ anunció Alice, sonriente, palmeando la espalda de su amiga.

‒ ¿Estamos seguras de que la cerveza de mantequilla no tiene alcohol? ‒ inquirió Evans, mordiéndose el labio inferior dudosa.

Todas rodaron los ojos.

‒ Eres tan McGonagall‒se rió James, y Black terminó por atragantarse con el agua que bebía por la carcajada que le provocó el comentario.

‒ Vale, momento de irnos‒ anunció Mary con sensatez, tirando del antebrazo de su amiga en dirección opuesta a Potter, mientras ella le gritaba cosas como "¡Eres un inmaduro!", "¡La comparación no me molesta!", "¡No te tolero!", que hacían que la amabilidad y comprensión que caracterizaban a Lily Evans dejaran de existir.

 _23 de noviembre, 1973. Tercer año._

‒ ¿Exactamente por qué escogí aplicar Adivinación? ‒ cuestionó Keyra a nadie en particular.

Sus compañeros en aquella clase eran Mary y Sirius, puesto que ningún otro gryffindor de su año había aplicado para la materia, ya que preferían mil veces estudios muggles antes que adivinación, que era la asignatura que coincidía con aquél horario. Al ser dos clases que prometían TIMO's y ÉXTASIS fáciles, la mayoría solía optar siempre por alguna de las dos, incluso aunque de hecho no les gustase ninguna.

‒ Porque estás, y cito, "hasta la gorra de los estúpidos muggles y sus estúpidas costumbres" ‒ respondió Mary, con una pequeña sonrisita. Ya no usaba dos trenzas sino que una sola puesta a un costado sobre su hombro, pero por lo demás seguía siendo la misma niña cara de ángel que en su primer año.

‒ Cierto‒ musitó la rubia, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa. Miró al Black‒. ¿Y tú cómo demonios terminaste aquí?

‒ Una apuesta con Cornamenta‒ suspiró el moreno, igual de derrotado que ella.

‒ Eso tiene sentido‒ asintió, ladeando la cabeza.

‒ ¿Y tú, Macdonald? ‒ cuestionó Black. Mary lo miró con sorpresa.

‒ Huh, me sentiría más cómoda si me llamaras Mary, Sirius. O Mac. Hace tres años convivimos juntos, ¿sabes? Y, en realidad, a mí sí me gusta Adivinación‒ admitió, sonriendo levemente, como apenada.

El muchacho se sintió extrañamente avergonzado por el sutil reproche de la niña. Estaba acostumbrado a llamar a sus compañeras por su apellido, sobre todo a Lily y Keyra, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar si a alguna le molestaba. Y ni siquiera sabía, hasta ése momento, que le importaba si les molestaba o no.

‒ Oh‒ soltó Black‒. Lo siento, Mary.

‒ Wow‒ expresó Key, verdaderamente sorprendida‒. Acabas de disculparte. Es la primera vez que te oigo disculparte con alguien desde que… bueno, desde que te conozco.

‒ No te acostumbres, Gaunt‒ bufó Sirius en respuesta, pretendiendo leer la página del libro que le habían indicado, la cual hablaba sobre la interpretación de los sueños y más cosas aburridas y sin importancia.

‒ No te culpo. Mac causa eso en las personas‒ dijo la rubia, fijándose en su propio libro‒. Es como un ángel, siempre se lo hemos dicho.

‒ Eso es absurdo‒ chasqueó Mary.

‒ Es como una Virgen santa. Ya sabes, de las que los muggles religiosos adoran, ‒ prosiguió Keyra, sin prestarle atención al reproche de su amiga. Sirius rio.

‒ ¿Cómo la Virgen María, quieres decir? ‒ sugirió, divertido con la idea. Mary enrojeció.

‒ Oh, ya paren ustedes dos‒ volvió a mascullar, enfurruñada.

‒ Exacto, como la Virgen María. De hecho es gracioso, ya que ella se llama Mary. Es nuestra propia María, en carne y hueso‒ rió la rubia, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Black.

‒ Creo que a partir de ahora te llamaré María‒ anunció Sirius, mirando a la aludida, quien tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo y lucía abochornada. Tanto él como Keyra se largaron a carcajear al ver su expresión.

‒ Oh, Merlín, ustedes dos son igual de imposibles‒ gruñó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos, y las risas aumentaron.

‒ Es que luces graciosa‒ justificó Keyra con gracia.

‒ Como un gato mojado‒ añadió Sirius, y rieron más fuerte.

‒ Señor Black, señorita Gaunt, ¿quisieran compartir el motivo de su risa con el resto de la clase? ‒ espetó una mujer de largos cabellos anaranjados, parada frente a su mesa (o mesita, pues ésta tenía sólo un par de palmos de altura y debían sentarse en almohadones en el suelo para trabajar en ella).

Keyra y Sirius detuvieron sus risas, y Mary sonrió triunfal. Pero entonces el par intercambió una mirada elocuente, como si hablasen con la mente (algo que habían desarrollado con los entrenamientos de quidditch), y parecieron ponerse de acuerdo al decir:

‒ Le estaba comentando a la señorita Gaunt respecto a un sueño mío, profesora. ‒ Habló primero Sirius, con tono respetuoso y maduro, como cada vez que hablaba con un profesor. Keyra asintió, reprimiendo sus tontos impulsos de echarse a reír.

‒ El señor Black, al parecer, tuvo un sueño muy revelador‒ acotó la rubia, con pretendida seriedad. La profesora Cassandra enarcó una ceja, interesada.

‒ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué sueño, señor Black? ‒ increpó, mirando directamente al morocho, que lucía solemne.

‒ Soñé que la Virgen María se aparecía ante mí, y me daba un mensaje‒ replicó el muchacho, con absoluta seriedad. Mary tuvo que morderse la mejilla interna para no echarse a reír a causa de los nervios y la hilaridad de la situación.

‒ ¿La Virgen María? ‒ Al parecer, la profesora Cassandra Pepper no era una mujer de religión.

‒ Sí, ya sabe, una de las santas máximas del cristianismo muggle‒ explicó Keyra‒. Es la virgen que tuvo al hijo del espíritu santo en su vientre. Toda una leyenda.

Sirius asintió, como conforme con su explicación.

‒ Pues bien, María me dio un mensaje.

‒ ¿Qué mensaje? ‒ preguntó la profesora, oficialmente interesada. Bastaban las palabras "mensaje", "oscuridad", "tragedia", "destino", y "misterioso" para llamar su atención, Keyra podía afirmarlo, y tan sólo llevaban dos meses de clases.

Sirius y Keyra volvieron a intercambiar una mirada, como si estuviesen dudando si decirle o no. Esto aumentó la curiosidad de la profesora.

‒ ¿Y bien? ‒ incitó. A estas alturas, toda la clase estaba en silencio prestando atención a la escena.

‒ Es que… No creo que vaya a gustarle saber‒ murmuró Black, pretendiendo estar apenado, sin poder terminar de borrar la expresión altanera en su rostro, la cual ya venía en sus genes.

La profesora comenzó a impacientarse. ‒ Señor Black, ya déjese de rodeos‒ musitó con aspereza, mirándole con suprema seriedad. Sirius y Keyra volvieron a intercambiar una mirada.

‒ Vale, si usted insiste… ‒ cedió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros para dar a entender que no se responsabilizaba de lo que su mensaje diera a conocer‒. Yo estaba aquí mismo, sentado, y de repente un haz de luz aparecía en medio de la sala. De allí emergía la Virgen, que parecía muy preocupada. Me miró y dijo…

Keyra tomó el protagonismo esta vez, adoptando una pose regia y expresión de preocupación, como el relator había indicado. Habló con voz serena al decir: ‒ Oh, joven Black, me temo que tengo malas noticias para ti…‒ La profesora arqueó las cejas, expectante‒… ¿Ves esta sala, tan llena de magia y abierta al mundo interior?... Pues temo decirte que también está llena de humo, y morirás a temprana edad ahogado por el incienso, lo lamento mucho, así es la vida.

Y toda la sala, que miraba la escena con escepticismo, estalló en carcajadas, sobre todo por la expresión avergonzada de la profesora. Incluso Mary se unió al coro, y Sirius asintió con aprobación en dirección a Keyra, quien le sonrió con pedantería en respuesta. Por otro lado, a la profesora Pepper no parecía haberle hecho tanta gracia.

‒ Ustedes dos. Castigados‒ soltó con dureza la mujer, y apenas terminó de decirlo el timbre de cambio de clases sonó, por lo que el trío se apresuró a ponerse de pie‒. Los quiero el viernes a las 5 en mi oficina‒ añadió antes de que pudieran marcharse.

Una vez en el pasillo, los niños se siguieron riendo, incluso aunque Mary desaprobaba su actitud.

‒ Estarán castigados un viernes, ¿ni siquiera eso los hace reaccionar? ‒ chasqueó la muchachita, mientras terminaba de meter su libro de Adivinación en su bolso de cuero marrón.

‒ ¿Qué más da? Valió la pena‒ rió Keyra, sin dar muestras de estar afectada por el castigo.

‒ ¿Viste su cara? Por un momento creí que los ojos se le caerían de las cuencas‒ se mofó Sirius, realmente divertido, y volvieron a echarse a reír, acompañados por una resignada Mary.

‒ Por Merlín santísimo, ¿lo que ven mis ojos es real? ‒ exclamó una voz más adelante en el pasillo. Alice los observaba luciendo exageradamente pasmada, y sostenía el brazo de Lily como si fuese a desmayarse de un momento a otro‒. ¡Sirius Black riéndose con Keyra y Mary, y no de ellas! ‒ añadió entonces, y fingió un leve desvanecimiento que James, a sus espaldas, se apresuró a atajar, entre risas.

‒ No se imaginan lo que estos dos acaban de hacer‒ bufó Mary, una vez que estuvieron todos juntos.

‒ ¿Canuto y Gaunt? ‒ cuestionó James, confundido, preguntándose qué podrían hacer esos dos sin empezar a gritarse entre sí… Excepto por jugar al quidditch, pero dudaba que fuera eso.

‒ Sólo es un castigo, María, no es para tanto‒ desestimó Black, quien de hecho tenía cientos de castigos por año.

Todos, salvo Mary y Key, lo miraron confundidos, y Sirius procedió a explicarles el porqué del nuevo apodo de la castaña, lo cual inevitablemente derivó en relatar el porqué de su castigo. James no parecía tan feliz como antes al oír esto último. Se había encontrado sintiendo celos de Keyra por gastar bromas junto a _su_ mejor amigo, y eso le pareció inmediatamente estúpido. Keyra era una chica. No era igual. Quizás Canuto sólo estaba interesado en ella y ya, no tenía por qué significar otra cosa… Sirius jamás lo cambiaría por _una chica_ para gastar bromas. Mucho menos por KeyraGaunt.

‒ Suena como que no cursarán Adivinación el año entrante‒ comentó Remus, con cierta gracia.

‒ De hecho, creo que enfurruñar a la profesora Pepper es bastante entretenido‒ dijo la rubia, sonriendo.

‒ Concuerdo‒ asintió Sirius, y volvieron a intercambiar una mirada cómplice, de las que siempre lo veían tener con James, quien por cierto en ese momento estaba detestando la incipiente amistad entre su amigo y Gaunt.

* * *

 _Hola, qué tal. Me llamo Camila, me dicen Cam. Y lo comento recién en el segundo capítulo porque, bueno, técnicamente subí el primero y el segundo a la vez, y, no sé, despedidas al final ?_

 _Besos y gracias por leer._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **"Prueba de lealtad"**

 _27 de noviembre, 1973. Tercer año._

Lily Evans quería a muy pocas personas tanto como a Severus Snape, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Pero desde que habían entrado en Hogwarts él había comenzado a cambiar; ya casi no quedaba rastros del niño que la consoló cuando nadie más supo hacerlo. Y eso la estaba comenzando a preocupar. Es por eso que ésa tarde, al cruzárselo de casualidad en uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso, probablemente saliendo de su clase de Encantamientos, lo detuvo con brusquedad, forzándolo a dejar de prestarle atención al libro que venía leyendo.

Si Severus estaba sorprendido, no lo dejó entrever. Simplemente observó a Lily como si lo detuvieran a la fuerza todos los días, y le ofreció una leve sonrisa no muy sentida. Notó que la chica se había cortado el cabello a la altura de los hombros, y que éste estaba más esponjoso que nunca, algo por lo cual era sabido que el imbécil de James Potter siempre la molestaba.

‒ ¿Y bien? ‒ le espetó Evans, cruzándose de brazos. Severus arqueó levemente las cejas.

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ ¿Cómo 'qué'?

‒ Pues, eso. ¿Qué? ¿"Y bien", qué?

Lily inhaló profundamente antes de responder.

‒ Me evitas‒ declaró, y no pudo esconder lo herida que se sentía por esto. Tanto así que Snape se sintió estúpido sin necesidad de más reproches por parte de la niña.

‒ Lo siento‒ murmuró rápidamente, realmente queriendo decirlo‒. Pero tú pasas todo el tiempo con tus nuevas amigas. O con Potter y su séquito, ‒argumentó, sin preocuparse por esconder su rencor. Lily frunció el ceño.

‒ Potter "y su séquito" son mis compañeros de casa, Sev. Por supuesto que paso tiempo con ellos. Eso no es excusa para disparar en dirección contraria cada vez que me ves venir‒ acusó, otra vez usando el tono herido‒. ¿Puedes decirme qué sucedió? ¿Qué te hice?

" _Estar con él en vez de conmigo_ ", pensó el muchacho, pero se limitó a decir: ‒ Nada. Simplemente pienso que es mejor así. Somos de casas opuestas, que están en constante guerra. Tarde o temprano deberemos separarnos, y es mejor que sea temprano.

Realmente no quería decir nada de eso. Se odiaba por pronunciar esas absurdas palabras. Pero era cierto, aunque los hechos no fuesen así. Él se alejaba de ella porque sabía que ella siempre lo vería como su tonto mejor amigo, y porque verla todo el rato con Potter rondándola lo lastimaba. Porque por supuesto que James era más acorde a Lily; más atractivo, más carismático, más moreno, más vivaz, más jugador estrella. En cambio, él era simplemente Snape, cuyo estúpido mote era "Quejicus" (cortesía del maldito de Potter y su amiguito Black, cómo no), y cuyos intereses eran las pociones y las artes oscuras. Lily no cuadraba en eso y, tenerla a su lado, si bien lo alegraba, le recordaba cuán poco la merecía y lo lejos que estaba de que lo quisiera como él la quería. Entonces, sí, lo mejor era apartarse antes de que lo apartaran a él.

‒ ¿Realmente piensas eso? ‒ oyó decir a Evans en un hilo de voz, con ojos llorosos. Acababa de herirla de verdad, pudo notarlo, y se sintió aún más idiota que antes. ¿Es que algún día dejaría de hacer todo mal?

‒ Lily, yo…

‒ ¡Vaya, mira tú qué casualidad! ‒ interrumpió una nueva voz, cortando la íntima conversación.

Lily frunció el ceño en dirección a un punto tras Snape, y él tuvo que voltear para ver el origen de la interrupción, aunque conocía muy bien esa voz.

‒ ¡Quejicus! ¡En hora buena! ‒ acotó Black, sonriendo tanto como su mejor amigo.

‒ Váyanse ahora‒ exigió la pelirroja, apretando los puños con fuerza. Severus se sintió no solo estúpido sino miserable, pues la pequeña Lily lo estaba defendiendo.

‒ Lily, puedo arreglármelas solo con ellos‒ le masculló sin mirarla, sintiéndose irritado. Demasiados sucesos para un día.

‒ ¡Pero mira nada más que valiente se nos ha vuelto Quejicus! ‒ continuó burlando Potter‒. ¿Qué hacían tú y Evans solitos en el pasillo, eh? No creí que tuvieras tan mal gusto, Evans ‒ se mofó, con una sonrisa socarrona, ganándose una mirad fulminante de la muchacha.

‒ Desaparece, Potter‒ escupió la muchachita, con los ojos esmeraldas en llamas. James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada, y acto seguido sacaron sus varitas.

‒ Como quieras, Evans, pero primero déjame despedirme de mi buen amigo Quejicus‒ expresó el castaño. Y, antes de que Snape alcanzara su varita para defenderse, un encantamiento que Lily no alcanzó a escuchar golpeó de lleno el pecho de su amigo. Acto seguido el muchacho se desmoronó, pues sus piernas eran tan sólidas como la gelatina.

‒ ¡Ya para, Potter! ‒ exclamó Lily, finalmente furibunda, sacando su propia varita y apuntando en dirección al par.

‒ No juegues con eso, Evans. Podrías sacarte un ojo‒ burló el muchacho, y esquivó un Expelliermus de la niña con maestría notable para un niño de 13 años.

‒ ¡Eres detestable! ‒ gruñó la muchachita, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos verdes, y se arrodilló junto a su mortificado amigo para ayudarlo, cuando éste envió un eficaz desmaius en dirección al Potter, quien cayó al suelo con peso muerto‒. ¡Severus! ‒ chilló, asustada de ver a James desvanecerse como si estuviera muerto.

‒ ¿Qué diantres significa esto? ‒ espetó una nueva voz, sonando muy molesta. Todos voltearon a ver, sorprendidos, a la profesora McGonagall, que se hallaba en el umbral del pasillo, probablemente dejando el aula de Transformaciones.

‒ Profesora, puedo explicárselo…‒ se apresuró a farfullar la pelirroja, pero la mirada de advertencia de la mujer la hizo guardar silencio.

McGonagall despertó a James con un hechizo, y les bramó que la siguieran inmediatamente hasta su oficina. Lily se sintió terrible por hallarse metida en problemas, y rogó a todos los dioses y entidades divinas habidas y por haber que al día siguiente no estuviera castigada, así podría ver a su mejor amiga jugando su primer partido. Al parecer, James y Sirius pensaban algo parecido, pues lucían bastante contrariados, y si Lily los conocía (y lo hacía) era evidente que no se trataba de culpa tardía.

 _28 de noviembre, 1973. Tercer año._

Keyra no dejaba de fulminar a Potter y Black con la mirada, y el hecho de estar enfocada en detestarlos y hacerles saber que los detestaba lograba que no se sintiera tan nerviosa. Tenía puesto su uniforme escarlata del equipo con la leyenda "Gaunt" en la espalda, y había atado su cabello en una trenza francesa para que éste no fuese una molestia durante el partido. Su primer partido.

Sería contra Slytherin, e inauguraría el torneo de quidditch. Toda la escuela iba a asistir, por supuesto. Excepto Lily. Su mejor amiga no estaría allí para alentarla, por culpa de esos dos imbéciles que disfrutaban molestando a todo aquél que se cruzara por su camino. Y lo peor era que no podía sentirse indignada de que a Lily se le vetara el partido y a ellos no porque, si ellos no hubiesen podido estar presentes en el encuentro de apertura, Gryffindor hubiese perdido garrafalmente sin importar qué.

‒ Nos odia‒ le comentó Sirius a su mejor amigo, desde su prudente distancia de Keyra. James chasqueó.

‒ Nah, se le pasará luego de que ganemos.

‒ ¿Tú crees? ‒ dudó Black, escéptico. La muchacha no parecía del tipo que perdonaba fácil.

James pareció pensarlo un poco mejor.

‒ Bueno, quizás le tome un poco de tiempo‒ admitió, encogiéndose de hombros mientras terminaba de calzarse los guantes de cuero de dragón.

Sirius suspiró.

‒ ¿Deberíamos…?‒ dudó‒... ya sabes.

Potter miró a su amigo con una mueca de horror.

‒ ¿Hablas de disculparnos? ‒ le espetó incrédulo. Sirius frunció ceño, pero desvió la mirada, delatando que sí hablaba en serio. No dijo nada, y James volvió a tomar la palabra, muy determinado de hacerle ver que era una pésima idea‒. ¿Acaso te importa lo que piense Gaunt de ti? ‒ El pelinegro permaneció en silencio‒. ¡OH POR MERLÍN, CANUTO! ‒ exclamó el castaño, con ojos bien abiertos y sin reparar en que todos en el vestuario lo miraban con confusión por su repentino grito.

‒ Maldición, Cornamenta, baja la voz‒ recriminó el moreno, profundizando su ceño.

James ofreció una sonrisa al público para dar a entender que todo estaba bien, y las miradas abandonaron al par. Entonces volvió a mirar a su amigo y su sonrisa desapareció de súbito, retomando la mueca de desaprobación.

‒ No me digas que te gusta…‒ comenzó a decir, y finalmente Black dijo algo al respecto.

‒ ¡No! Claro que no, por Merlín, es Gaunt‒ bisbiseó, como si acabase de sugerirle que su madre era un ser bondadoso. James estaba oficialmente confundido.

‒ ¿Entonces?

Sirius suspiró, y masculló algo que Potter no llegó a escuchar.

‒ ¿Qué?

Otro susurro incomprensible, tímido.

‒ Habla más fuerte, Canuto.

‒ Que…, ‒palabra incomprensible‒, Gaunt.

‒ ¿Eh?

‒ ¡Que me agrada! ‒ terminó gritando, molesto, y nuevamente todos los miraron. Gideon Prewett, el capitán, les enarcó una ceja.

‒ Guarden los ánimos para el partido, muchachos‒ comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, y volvió a su conversación con Stacy Thomas, la guardiana del equipo.

‒ Te agrada una chica‒ murmuró James, volviendo a obtener la atención de su amigo‒. Para colmo, te agrada la mejor amiga de Evans.

‒ No seas tan dramático, sabes que en el fondo todas ellas te agradan. ¿O vas a decirme que Mary, o Felicity, o Alice, o Keyra, incluso Lily, no son agradables?

Sirius tenía razón, pero no algo era que James quisiera admitir en voz alta. ‒ Sigue siendo la mejor amiga de Evans. No lo sé. Es extraño. Además, es una chica. A ti no te agradan las chicas, sólo te gustan, y la mayoría de las veces dejan de gustarte luego de que las besas.

‒ No es como las demás niñas‒ fundamentó Black, encogiéndose de hombros‒. Ya la conoces. Es bastante genial que siga mis bromas sin ni siquiera tener que decírselo.

‒ Pero para bromas estamos yo, Lunático y Colagusano‒ le espetó Potter, cruzándose de brazos. Sirius se echó a reír.

‒ Es que…

Pero el moreno no pudo terminar de presentar sus fundamentos, puesto que Gideon llamó al equipo para darles una charla motivacional. Ya estaba a punto de comenzar el juego. Keyra sentía que enloquecería de nervios. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo saldría bien, aunque no lo expresaría jamás en voz alta, y por nada en el mundo abandonaría su orgullo para hablar con Potter y Black por mucho que eso la pudiese relajar. Así que recibió las palabras de aliento del capitán con brazos abiertos, asombrada de lo bien que se manejaba el pelirrojo y del efecto que su mensaje producía en el equipo. Sonrió de pronto, y más segura que nunca pensó: Vamos a ganar.

Gideon anunció que en cinco minutos saldrían al campo, y todos se encargaron de ultimar sus uniformes y escobas. Fue en ése lapso, mientras Keyra se ajustaba los guantes, cuando Lily Evans apareció de la nada. Literalmente, simplemente se apareció frente a la rubia, quien abrió los ojos como platos y dejó caer su escoba, atónita.

‒ Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Key‒ sonrió la muchacha, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. Gaunt le devolvió la sonrisa y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.

‒ Merlín, Lils, no puedo creer que te hayas escabullido‒ rió la niña, realmente sorprendida. No era el estilo de Lily desobedecer a los profesores, sobre todo a la profesora McGonagall, de quien bien podría declararse una fan.

‒ ¿Creíste que te dejaría sola en tu primer partido? ‒ bufó Evans, separándose de su amiga.

‒ Bueno, sólo diré que me has tomado por sorpresa. ‒ Keyra se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, sin dejar de sonreír‒. ¿Cómo conseguiste colarte sin que te vieran?

Lily presionó los labios fuertemente y dirigió su mirada hacia la otra punta de los vestuarios, donde James y Sirius seguían conversando, lanzando miradas en dirección al par. Keyra siguió la dirección de la mirada de la pelirroja y arqueó las cejas, más sorprendida que antes.

‒ ¿Potter y Black? ‒ cuestionó con incredulidad.

‒ Supongo que les dio culpa. No lo sé. El caso es que Potter me prestó esta capa suya que te vuelve invisible, y vine en cuanto pude‒ dijo, alegre de haber cumplido su objetivo‒Así que te deseo éxito, Key. Sé que dejarás a todos con la boca abierta‒ aseguró, sonriendo, y miró la tela que cargaba entre sus manos‒. Debería ir a buscar asiento. Quizás hasta encuentro a las chicas.

‒ ¿Y tú quién eres? ‒ preguntó de pronto una tercera voz, y las muchachas miraron alarmadas al capitán del equipo, que se había acercado.

‒ Huh, ya me iba‒ murmuró Evans, avergonzada. Gideon enarcó una ceja.

‒ Nadie fuera del equipo puede entrar aquí antes del partido, ¿saben? ‒ Miró a Keyra y luego regresó a Lily.

‒ Lo siento, Lily sólo vino a desearme suerte‒ defendió la rubia, mordiéndose el labio.

‒ No, no, suerte no‒ interrumpió Evans‒. Éxitos. La suerte es para los mediocres‒ corroboró, sonriéndole a su amiga. Gideon soltó una risa.

‒ Buen pensamiento, Lily‒ asintió‒. Ahora ve a buscar un asiento, que el partido ya va a comenzar.

La muchacha no dudó en obedecer, y se marchó con un "¡estaré alentando con fuerza!". Entonces el Prewett llamó al equipo a reunirse en la puerta de los vestuarios, desde donde pudieron ver por primera vez el campo, con las gradas totalmente llenas y los colores de Slytherin y Gryffindor explotando en las tribunas junto con los gritos de aliento de los estudiantes. Keyra retuvo el aliento, apretando con fuerza su escoba de la escuela, y James tuvo que darle un apretón en el brazo para que reaccionara cuando comenzaron a avanzar dentro de la cancha, donde el equipo de las serpientes ya los esperaba.

‒ Estarán bien‒ oyó decir al Potter, probablemente a Black y a ella, y logró asentir.

Claro, estaría todo bien.

‒ _¡Excelente anotación de Antonin Dolohov, el nuevo cazador de Slytherin! ¡Eso hace un 30-40, a favor de las serpientes!_

Keyra gruñó ante el anuncio de los altavoces, acelerando su escoba en dirección a Helio Babbling, otro de los cazadores de Slytherin, quien ahora llevaba la quaffle. Estaba jugando pésimo. La bola se le había escapado tres veces, y Gideon comenzaba a dejar de lucir tan amigable con ella, mientras se las arreglaba con Black para realizar las jugadas. Dos tantos de Gideon, y uno de Sirius. Y ella, nada.

Vio una bludger pasar junto a Babbling, quien se encaminaba derecho al aro de Gryffindor, donde Stacy se preparaba para otro ataque. Apretó la mandíbula. No dejaría que eso volviera a ocurrir. Aceleró tanto como pudo, hasta que su escoba estuvo pegada a la del chico, y aguardó a que los golpeadores hicieran lo suyo según lo acordado para aquella jugada. Sabía que ella no era quien debía hacerla pero necesitaba reivindicarse; luego soportaría la perorata de Gideon.

‒ _¡Eso debe haber dolido!_ ‒ exclamó el relator, Christian Banks, un neutral de Hufflepuff.

Efectivamente, eso dolió. Helio Babbling gruñó cuando la bludger enviada por Fabian Prewett impactó en su hombro, y dejó caer la bola, que inmediatamente Keyra recogió, dando una brusca vuelta hacia los aros de Slytherin. Podía ver por su periférica que dos de los cazadores de las serpientes la perseguían, así como también era consciente de la presencia de Sirius en su retaguardia, y la de Gideon sobrevolando los aros como soporte en caso de que se le escapara la bola (otra vez). Tomó aire con fuerza y aceleró, protegiendo la quaffle fieramente.

‒ ¡KEY, KEY, KEY, KEY, KEY! ‒ el rugido de las tribunas de Gryffindor distrajo a la rubia, quien parecía shockeada por la calidez y el apoyo de su casa.

‒ _¡No hay piedad para la nueva cazadora de Gryffindor, Bulstrode lanza una bludger directo a ella! ¡Vaya, señores, eso es espíritu de equipo! ¡Black la recibe por ella y Key-Key ANOTA! ¡40-40! ¡El asunto está reñido!_

Estallaron los vítores en una marea de "KEYKEYKEYKEY", y Gaunt se sintió en las nubes. Entonces volteó, preocupada por lo que los parlantes habían anunciado, y vio a Sirius alzar un pulgar en su dirección, aunque se sostenía el hombro con el otro brazo. Le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, puesto que no sólo había hecho la jugada que le correspondía a él sino que además la había salvado de una bludger, sin mencionar que después de todo, él y James habían ayudado a Lily a asistir al partido. Él le sonrió de vuelta, y con eso la pequeña pelea entre ellos acabó. El silbato del profesor Galathea los llamó al centro del campo, donde volvió a disputarse la quaffle, ahogando el partido nuevamente en su habitual aura de tensión.

Para cuando James Potter atrapó la snitch, luego de una peleada carrera con Beatrice Mountrose, Keyra se las había arreglado para anotar un tanto más, mientras que en total Sirius consiguió tres, y Gideon otros tres más, dándole a Gryffindor una victoria de 230 contra 70 puntos de Slytherin.

‒ ¡Pues mírate nada más, Key-Key! ‒ le soltó Lily cuando los alumnos de Gryffindor invadieron la cancha.

‒ ¡Lo hiciste genial! ‒ exclamó Alice, a sus espaldas, gritando para hacerse oír sobre la multitud.

Keyra sonreía de par en par, rodeada por una masa de personas entusiastas, mientras veía cómo alzaban a James en brazos. Antes de saber cómo, ella también estaba siendo levantada en el aire por un muchacho que parecía de último año, y a su alrededor todo el equipo se enaltecía por sobre la marea de leones. Intercambió sonrisas con James y Sirius, quienes parecían igual de triunfales que ella, y se dejó llevar, riendo con soltura. _Lo había logrado._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **"Primeras veces"**

 **PARTE I**

 **1.**

 _23 de julio, de 1974. Vacaciones de verano._

‒ Esto será sensacional‒ soltó James, alegremente, tirando su mochila en el suelo de su habitación sin prestarle mucha atención. Sirius carcajeó, dejando la suya sobre una cómoda de madera.

‒ Relájate, Cornamenta. Pareces Quejicus con un libro nuevo de pociones‒ se burló, deteniendo la alegría de Potter, quien dejó de rebuscar en el baúl a los pies de su cama para mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados.

‒ Muy gracioso‒ bufó‒. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a emocionarme porque mi mejor amigo se muda a mi casa? Tengo catorce años, ¿qué esperas de mí, Canuto?

Sirius volvió a reír. En realidad, él también estaba emocionado. Había sido bastante épico cómo el señor y la señora Potter habían aparecido en King Cross, determinados a llevarse a Sirius a su casa antes que a permitir que pasara otras vacaciones en el Caldero Chorreante. Es que Sirius, desde que había quedado en Gryffindor, desafiando públicamente a sus padres, ya no se quedaba en su hogar. No luego de sus vacaciones de primer año. Alguien se lo había comentado a Charlus Potter, y él se lo había dicho a su esposa, y por supuesto que Dorea se escandalizó. Sirius había pasado las vacaciones de invierno de primer y segundo año con ellos, y ella le había tomado cariño. ¿Cómo podían Walburga y Orion, sus propios parientes, ser tan monstruosos? Le recordaba por qué había dejado de asistir a las reuniones familiares de los Black.

‒¿Qué buscas?‒le preguntó Sirius, tomando asiento al borde de la cama de su amigo.

Acababan de llegar, y Dorea les había dicho que aguardaran un momento en el dormitorio de James mientras ella terminaba de acomodar la nueva habitación de Sirius. Los Potter tenían su propia mansión, como todas las familias mágicas de renombre.

‒ Ya verás‒ respondió James, con aires de misterio. Black rodó los ojos, y se dedicó a observar la habitación de su amigo.

Lo único distinto al año pasado eran la cantidad de fotos pegadas en el tablón de corcho encima de su escritorio; las imágenes allí eran un recorrido desde su primer año hasta antes de las vacaciones de invierno, última vez que James estuvo allí. La mayoría eran de ellos, Remus y Peter; en las Tres Escobas, en el Lago Negro, en la Sala Común, en el Gran Comedor, en algún jardín interno, incluso había un par de James en pleno partido de quidditch. Imágenes viejas de James con Marlene McKinnon, su mejor amiga de la infancia, ocupaban bastante lugar. También había algunas donde sus compañeras de casa aparecían. A Sirius no dejaba de parecerle extraño que su amigo tuviese una foto donde apareciera Lily Evans, a quien tanto decía detestar. Observó una de las más recientes, con todo el equipo de quidditch luego de ganar el partido contra Slytherin. Todos lucían más felices que nunca.

‒ ¡Aquí está!‒ exclamó James, sacando desde el fondo del baúl una especie de talismán ambarino. Se incorporó, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa algo desquiciada‒. Mi padre lo trajo de Asia. Es la puta bomba.

El moreno enarcó una ceja y, sonriendo con sorna preguntó:

‒ ¿Qué hace, exactamente?

La sonrisa de James se volvió aún más desquiciada. Sin responder a la pregunta, tomó el talismán entre sus manos cerradas hasta que no se pudo ver nada de la joya, y, llevándosela los labios, susurró algo. Luego lo extendió con las palmas abiertas, y Sirius estaba a punto de decirle que había perdido la cordura cuando una luz tan amarillenta como el ámbar surgió desde el interior del cristal, primero proyectando un haz, y de a poco tomando forma, hasta mostrar a un Remus en tamaño natural frente a ellos, sentado en una silla, aparentemente almorzando. Era muy temprano para almorzar, pero el apetito de Lunático era insaciable.

‒ Increíble‒ soltó Sirius, sinceramente impresionado‒. ¿Puede vernos?

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando el Remus del holograma dio un monumental respingo, haciendo volar el bistec que comía, así como la silla en la que estaba. Los amigos se echaron a reír, mientras que el castaño lucía furibundo. La imagen del castaño era muy realista, apenas un poco difusa en los bordes. Incluso podían ver parte de la cocina de fondo, como transparentada en medio del dormitorio de James.

‒ ¿Qué demonios, James, Sirius? ¿Cómo diablos aparecieron aquí?‒ les espetó Remus, incorporándose con el ceño fruncido.

‒ ¿Puedes vernos bien?‒ preguntó Potter, ignorando su pregunta. Remus bufó.

‒ Como si fueran Nick Casi Decapitado y el Barón Sanguinario. Y no necesito aclarar cuál sería cada uno.

Nuevamente, se echaron a reír.

‒ Genial. Estamos probando un talismán de Rolland que mi padre me obsequio para navidad. Y funciona a la perfección. Oye, ¿quieres venir a cenar hoy?

Una cuarta voz se sumó a la escena, y acto seguido podían ver en la imagen proyectada a una bonita señora castaña con un delantal floreado.

‒ Oh, chicos, ¿cómo hacen esto?‒ preguntó la mujer, extendiendo la mano como si tocara las imágenes fantasmagóricas que James y Sirius mostraban en su cocina.

‒ Hola, señora Lupin‒ dijeron los amigos al unísono.

‒ ¿Puede venir Remus a cenar a mi casa esta noche?‒ volvió a preguntar James, con una sonrisa adorable. Hope rio secándose las manos en su delantal, mientras su hijo rodaba los ojos.

‒ Claro. ¿Está tu madre por ahí? Envíale mis saludos‒ dijo la señora, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Hablaron un rato más sobre la madre de James hasta que la mujer finalmente se despidió, y Remus caminó hasta su habitación para hablar tranquilo. Una vez que estuvo solo, Sirius comentó:

‒ Sería una buena idea volver a practicar hoy. La última vez nos salió.

No necesitaba aclarar a qué se refería. Ciertamente sus prácticas de animagia iban a la mar de bien, y ya podían convertirse y desconvertirse a voluntad, lo cual tenía a los amigos súper emocionados. Además, siempre era buena la ocasión para reírse de cómo Peter se convertía en una rata.

 _1 de agosto, de 1974. Vacaciones de verano._

‒ ¿Exactamente por qué estamos invitados? ‒preguntó Sirius. Estaba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación de James, mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa. Negra, por supuesto.

‒ Pues, es Alice. Nos cae bien. Le caemos bien. Somos compañeros hace casi cuatro años. Tiene sentido que nos invite a su cumpleaños ‒razonó Potter, enfundándose una chaqueta roja, parado en las puertas de su armario.

‒ Supongo. Aunque será extraño estar con ella fuera de Hogwarts.

‒ ¿Crees que Evans esté ahí? ‒soltó James con vaguedad, caminando hasta el espejo y empujando un poco a Sirius para comprobar que estaba todo en su lugar.

Su amigo le enarcó una ceja, suspicaz, y contestó: ‒Es seguro que estará. Son mejores amigas, Canuto.

‒ Lo sé. Sólo que como Evans es hija de muggles, quién sabe. Algunos padres muggles son muy recelosos con el asunto de las familias mágicas. Como los de Gaunt, que ni siquiera se aparecen en el andén ‒comentó el castaño, quitándose las gafas para limpiar los vidrios con su manga.

‒ ¿Por qué te interesa si va Evans, de cualquier modo? ‒le espetó Black, sugerente.

Para sorpresa de su amigo, James se sonrojó.

‒ No me interesa. Sólo pensaba en voz alta ‒masculló, evasivo. Potter tuvo suerte de que en aquél momento Remus entrara como un vendaval, seguido de un ruborizado Peter (él siempre terminaba colorado luego de que Dorea le apretara las mejillas diciendo que era un niño adorable).

‒ Quiero que me prometan ahora mismo que no harán nada fuera de lugar, ni pelearan con las chicas ‒fue lo primero que les soltó Lupin, con mucha severidad en el tono.

‒ Hola a ti también, Lunático ‒saludó James, sonriéndole‒. Qué tal Colagusano.

‒ Hola chicos‒ acotó Peter, directamente tomando asiento en la cama de James. Pasaban más tiempo en la mansión Potter que en sus propias casas, ya se sentían a gusto merodeando alrededor.

‒ Prométanlo ‒insistió Remus, ignorando las palabras de su amigo. Sirius le rodó los ojos.

‒ Por favor, no somos tan incontrolables ‒bufó el moreno, terminando de acomodarse los botones de sus mangas.

‒ Discúlpame si no estoy de acuerdo con eso, Canuto ‒replicó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros‒. No los oigo prometer un buen comportamiento en la fiesta.

‒ Prometemos no hacer nada fuera de lugar ‒cedió James, finalmente, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro que le restaba credibilidad a sus palabras.

‒ Eso no es suficiente ‒negó Remus, frunciendo el ceño. James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada.

‒ Huh… prometemos no armar escándalo ni arruinar la fiesta de Alice. ‒La promesa de Black sonaba más a pregunta, pero Remus tuvo que conformarse. El castaño asintió, suspiró, relajó su postura, y soltó un:

‒ Hola.

Los Fortescue eran una familia mágica de las más puras de sangre; aunque, a diferencia de los Black, no daban caso a esas cuestiones. Simplemente se trataba de la casualidad de que sus integrantes siempre se casaban con otros sangrepura. De hecho, ellos estaban totalmente en contra de las ideas del Innombrable, quien tantos estragos causaba últimamente en la sociedad mágica y no mágica. Y era exactamente por eso, su pública contra a Lord Voldemort, que aquél día la Mansión Fortescue estaba plagada de hombres de seguridad, y saturada de hechizos protectores. Sólo podías ingresar a la fiesta con tu invitación, y James estaba intentando explicarle al guardia en la entrada que él había olvidado la suya, pero que era amigo de Alice y tenía absoluto derecho de entrar ahí, con o sin tarjeta.

‒ No tarjeta, no entrada ‒repitió el robusto hombre por décimo quinta vez, impecable en mantener su expresión rígida. Clavaba sus ojos negros en James como si se tratasen de dagas, pero al chico no parecía importarle.

‒ Eso ni siquiera está bien dicho ‒le bufó el muchacho‒. ¡Exijo ver a Alice, cavernícola! ‒exclamó esta vez, ya sin paciencia.

El hombre, que hasta el momento había estado sentado detrás de una mesita en la verja de entrada a la Mansión, se puso de pie. Medía al menos tres cabezas más que James, quien para su edad era bastante alto. Sirius dio un paso al frente como para ponerse del lado de su amigo, y Remus avanzó otro, pero para detenerlos a todos.

‒ ¿Cómo me llamaste? ‒le espetó el gorila, frunciendo apenas el ceño.

‒ Wow, lo siento, señor, mi amigo no sabe pensar antes de hablar ‒dijo Remus en tono conciliador, ofreciéndole una sonrisa al tipo‒. Es todo un gran malentendido, le puedo asegurar que… ¡Oh, por Merlín, Alice, acércate! ‒ Al ver a la morena deambular por el jardín delantero Remus gritó. Y antes de saber cómo estaba siendo tumbado por el gorila, con una rodilla en las costillas y una mano en el cogote.

‒ ¿¡Qué demonios…!? ‒exclamó Sirius, empujando al sujeto de encima de su amigo. El tipo rodó a un costado, saliendo de encima de Lupin, pero sólo para sacar su varita de un bolsillo interno y apuntarle.

‒ ¡Jim, detente! ‒chilló Alice, quien corría en su dirección. El hombre se detuvo, sin bajar la varita, mientras Remus se incorporaba tosiendo.

‒ _Jim_ ‒bisbiseó James entre dientes, dándole a su amigo un codazo. Sirius contuvo la risa a duras penas.

‒ Señorita Fortescue, estos muchachos querían entrar, pero ninguno trajo invitación ‒informó el pequeño Jim a la chica, quien suspiró.

‒ No pasa nada, Jim. Son amigos de Hogwarts, está bien ‒aseguró, sonriéndole. Alice le sonreía a todo el mundo siempre. Miró a los chicos, encontrándose con un aturdido Remus, un espantado Peter, y dos divertidos James y Sirius‒. Ustedes cuatro, entren y dejen de armar escándalo, que aún es muy temprano para eso.

James le sonrió de vuelta, pero el resto se limitó a seguirla, luego de saludarla y desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

El lugar estaba plagado de alumnos de Hogwarts. James pensó que era como estar en Hogwarts, pero sin Hogwarts, si eso tiene algún sentido. Había un puñado de personas aquí y allá, mitad en los jardines, y mitad en el interior de la casa, todos luciendo bonitos vestidos o camisas planchadas, algunos incluso con túnicas de gala. Por alguna razón que los chicos no terminaron de comprender, Alice los guió hasta sus compañeras de año. Lily, Keyra y Mary conversaban con una rubia que sólo James reconoció como Marlene McKinnon; no había rastros de Felicity, quien en realidad estaba paseándose por ahí con su madre, que era amiga de los Fortescue e insistía en que su hija conociera a los hijos de otros nobles.

‒ Genial ‒les bufó Key al verlos aproximarse‒. Como si no tuviera suficiente de ustedes todo el año. ‒ Pero contrariamente a sus palabras, les sonrió.

‒ Nosotros también te extrañamos, Gaunt‒ ironizó James, entornándole los ojos‒. Evans. María. Marlene. Un placer verlas aquí.

‒ Potter ‒fue todo lo que consiguió de Lily, quien a continuación saludó a Sirius, Remus y Peter, sonando más amigable de lo que había sido con el castaño.

‒ Hola James ‒dijo en cambio Mary, sonriéndole.

‒ Oh, Potter, tanto tiempo. Creí que te habías olvidado de mi nombre ‒le soltó la tal Marlene, con sarcasmo acompañado de una sonrisita problemática. James le devolvió el gesto, y para sorpresa de todos la abrazó.

‒ Qué demonios‒ farfulló Key, frunciendo el ceño, apartándose un poco de Marlene. Alice reía.

‒ Creí que sabían que James es el mejor amigo de Lane ‒dijo la muchacha, bebiendo un sorbo del vaso con zumo que había en su mano‒. Lo cual nos vuelve mejores amigos por intermediarios, ¿no?

Mientras ella hablaba, Sirius, Remus y Peter también saludaban a Marlene, todos hablándole con familiaridad, para sorpresa de las demás muchachas, quienes conocían a McKinnon hacía aproximadamente una hora. La veían seguido en Hogwarts debido a que era mejor amiga de Alice, pero lo único que sabían de ella era que estaba un año por debajo de ellos, que también pertenecía a Gryffindor, y que pasaba tiempo con Emmeline Vance y Hestia Jones. Nunca la habían visto con James, o con ninguno de los Merodeadores, y no cabían en sí del asombro por ver a Potter siendo meramente amigable con una chica. Para colmo una chica linda.

‒ Esto es increíble ‒expresó Lily cuando terminaron los saludos.

‒ Lo siento, pero necesito preguntarlo, Marlene ‒comenzó a decir Keyra, tomándole el antebrazo con absoluta seriedad‒. ¿Cómo diablos soportas a Potter?

Todos, excepto Potter y asociados, se echaron a reír. En realidad incluso Remus y Peter carcajearon un poco.

‒ Pues, lo conozco desde que nací, así que supongo que no tuve mucha opción ‒contestó McKinnon, jugando con las puntas rubias de su cabello‒. Luego te acostumbras.

‒ Muchas gracias, Marly ‒bufó James.

‒ ¿Cómo quieres que sea amable contigo si me sigues llamando "Marly"? ‒rebatió la muchachita, cruzándose de brazos. James imitó el gesto.

‒ Solía gustarte.

‒ Cuando tenía ocho años.

‒ ¿Y cuántos tienes ahora?

‒ ¡Trece!

‒ Pues no hay diferencia ‒zanjó el chico, sonriendo‒. ¿Dónde está tu hermano, Alice? Quiero saludarlo.

Y Alice guió a James hacia su hermano, dejando a las chicas mudas luego de presenciar una escena tan fraternal por parte de Potter.

‒ Creo que estoy soñando ‒comentó Lily, impresionada.

‒ ¿Por qué habrías de soñar con Potter? ‒inquirió Key, con burla, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

‒ Merlín, Key-Key, cierra el pico ‒se quejó la pelirroja‒. Si me disculpan, iré a salvar a Felicity.

Y entonces quedaron Remus, Peter, Sirius, Key, Marlene y Mary. Los seis se miraron entre sí, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

‒ Lily y James verdaderamente no se llevan bien entonces, ¿eh? ‒comentó McKinnon, con cierta gracia en el tono‒. No creí que fuera cierto.

‒ ¿Por qué no? ‒cuestionó Mary, extrañada. Era de conocimiento popular en Hogwarts la rivalidad entre los mencionados.

‒ Pues, James habla mucho de ella. Creí que sólo era una de esas amistades llena de discusiones. ‒Se encogió de hombros.

‒ ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de alguien con quien discutes todo el tiempo? ‒dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño en incomprensión.

‒ ¿Has oído eso de que los que se pelean se aman? ‒respondió Marlene, sonriéndole enigmáticamente.

‒ No. Y es bastante absurdo. No puedes amar a alguien que odias ‒convino Black.

‒ Puedes odiar a alguien que amas ‒acotó Key, cruzándose de piernas en su asiento‒. Y al final es lo mismo. El orden no altera el producto.

‒ ¿Eso significa que en el fondo me amas? ‒fingió sorprenderse Sirius, disparando las cejas hacia arriba.

‒ Ya quisieras, Black ‒masculló la rubia, rodando los ojos. El chico sonrió.

‒ Ya lo dije ‒retomó Marlene, también sonriendo‒. Los que se pelean, se aman.

 _20 de diciembre, de 1974. Cuarto año._

Sirius miraba a Keyra desde el otro lado de la Sala Común, en silencio. Ella leía un libro con expresión serena, ignorándolo completamente. Eran dos de los tres niños de Gryffindor que habían decidido pasar las navidades en Hogwarts. Dos, de los ocho en total, que pasarían las vacaciones en la escuela. Todos se habían marchado ayer por la tarde, pero recién ahora podían considerarse oficialmente "solos". Amanda, la chica de sexto que también se había quedado, se había ido a la biblioteca temprano en la mañana, y estaban completamente a solas desde entonces. Y al chico comenzaba a extrañarle que Gaunt no intentara siquiera iniciar una conversación.

‒ Entonces, ¿por qué te quedaste?‒ inquirió el muchacho, sin meditarlo muy bien, cansado de estar en silencio.

De haberlo pensado, hubiese reparado en lo estúpido de su pregunta, puesto que ahora él también tendría que decir el porqué. Además, él simplemente acababa _iniciar una conversación amistosa_ con Gaunt. Quizás no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran; al menos no una chica, ni aunque esa chica fuera tan extraña como Keyra.

Key levantó la mirada con pereza, mostrándose sorprendida de que le dirigiera la palabra luego de dos horas de observarla en completo silencio.

‒ ¿Por qué te quedaste tú?‒ atajó, recelosa.

Ahí estaba. Sirius suspiró.

‒ Yo pregunté primero.

Keyra permaneció callada unos momentos. Entonces cerró su libro, pausadamente, sabiendo que contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo. Meditó su respuesta.

‒ Porque las navidades en mi casa son una mierda‒ replicó finalmente, decidiendo ir por el lado de la honestidad. Total, era Black. Y si su situación fuese distinta a la de ella, él no se habría quedado también. Él asintió, solemne.

‒ En la mía también‒ admitió, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque ése no era el motivo por el cual se quedaba en Hogwarts‒. Es una convención de toda la familia Black. Siempre alguien termina en San Mungo. Y la única persona que me agrada de mi familia es mi prima Andrómeda, pero a ella la veo aquí todo el tiempo.

Keyra conocía a Andrómeda Black. Era una chica de séptimo, prefecta de Slytherin, muy bonita y agradable. Había conversado con ella un par de veces en la biblioteca, puesto que la muchacha ayudaba a Madame Pince, y también había visto a James, Remus y Peter bromear o conversar con ella. En comparación con Bellatrix y Narcissa, las otras dos primas de Black, una chiflada y cruel y la otra altanera y snob, Keyra podía comprender por qué Sirius la apreciaba tanto.

‒ Bueno, en la mía es una convención de los socios de mi padre y presuntos amigos de mi madre‒ murmuró la rubia con tono asqueado, desviando la mirada‒. ¿Cómo son los Black?‒ preguntó entonces, cambiando el foco hacia él‒. Sé que son una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico.

Sirius inspiró lentamente, echándose hacia atrás en su sofá. Estaban frente a frente, pero a cuatro metros de distancia.

‒ Son unos malditos que viven de su apellido y de tradiciones medievales‒ contestó, con tono tranquilo‒. Mi madre es una loca defensora de la creencia de los "sangrepura", odia a los muggles, a los mestizos, a los pobres, a los ricos, y a mí. Y mi padre hace todo lo que ella quiere, para que no le recrimine nada al respecto de sus muchas amantes. Luego está mi hermano; el imbécil es otro cachorro faldero de mi madre, y… bueno, ya conoces a mis primas Bellatrix y Narcissa. El resto de mi familia es más o menos así, pero incluso más insufrible. Lo gracioso es que todos se odian entre sí, pero se mantienen unidos para "conservar el apellido y la pureza de nuestra sangre". Una cena con ellos es como una batalla campal, combinada con una iniciación satánica‒finalizó, con cierta gracia en el tono. Keyra estaba sorprendida.

‒ Suena como si apoyaran al Innombrable‒ murmuró la rubia, vacilando respecto al peso de hacer semejante acusación. Sirius fijó sus ojos en los de ella, con seriedad, pero no dijo nada, lo cual hizo que la muchacha palideciera‒. ¿Cómo lo toleras?

‒ No lo hago. No vivo en casa desde primer año‒ confesó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más. Las cejas de la rubia se dispararon hacia arriba.

‒ ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Dónde demonios vives entonces, Black?‒ le preguntó, sonando preocupada sin darse cuenta. Sirius fue quien alzó las cejas ahora.

‒ ¿Te importa?‒ espetó, intentando sonar burlón pero sin conseguirlo. Ella le soltó un bufido.

‒ Sé que a veces lo parece, pero no te odio. En ocasiones incluso me agradas. Y no podemos negar que nos llevamos bastante bien la mayor parte del tiempo, sin tener en cuenta que somos compañeros de casa, de año, de quidditch, y de Adivinación, o los amigos que tenemos en común. Claro que me importa ‒musitó con determinación, aunque desvió la vista de los ojos de Sirius a su mentón, pues era la primera vez que admitía en voz alta lo que para todos ya era obvio.

Sirius estaba serio. Era extraño que de pronto la gente se preocupara por él. Andrómeda, Dorea, Charlus, James, Remus, Mary, y ahora Keyra. ¿Era eso "lo normal"? ¿Acaso su familia era tan horrible, que no sabía lo que era sentirse querido? Quizás.

‒ Luego de las vacaciones de invierno de primer año, supe que no podía seguir viviendo en esa casa. Mi familia me repudió por ser un Gryffindor, lo cual rompió con la antiquísima tradición familiar de puros Slytherins‒ rodó los ojos‒. Discutí con mi madre, y me marché de casa. Pasé las vacaciones de verano en el Caldero Chorreante. En las siguientes navidades, James nos invitó a todos a pasar las vacaciones en su casa, así que no volví a aquél lugar hasta las siguientes vacaciones de verano, aunque de hecho pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de James o Remus, una vez incluso con Peter.‒ Sonrió con gracia, como recordando algo‒. Las vacaciones pasadas, Dorea, la madre de James, se enteró que yo ya no vivía en mi casa. Se puso como loca, y peleó con mi madre. Son medias parientas, Dorea es una Black. Entonces me llevó a vivir con ellos.

Por cómo lo decía, lo de vivir con su mejor amigo y su genial madre era la bomba, y Keyra pensaba igual; ella habría dado lo que fuera por poder vivir con Lily y sus comprensivos padres. Se preguntó cómo era que él había decidido pasar las navidades en Hogwarts en lugar de ir con los Potter.

‒ ¿Y por qué te quedaste?‒ preguntó, dudosa.

Sirius suspiró, y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

‒ Sabía que te quedarías. Y no quería dejarte sola. ‒ Se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia a su confesión‒. De cualquier modo, sólo son dos semanas, y necesito ponerme al día, terminar tareas. Estando con James ninguno iba a poder.

Keyra estaba sorprendida. Verdaderamente sorprendida. Como si acabaran de contarle un cuento que empezaba con "fue a pasear por el parque con su perro", y terminaba en un "y un platillo volador apareció de la nada y se la llevó, desapareciendo en el cielo". No tenía sentido.

‒ ¿Te quedaste por mí? ‒preguntó directamente, sin perder tiempo en ocultar su anonades.

‒ Si lo dices así suena a algo muy desinteresado y tierno. Y no, no es nada de eso‒murmuró el muchacho, ligeramente incómodo.

De no ser por el absoluto silencio de la Sala, exceptuando el murmullo del fuego crepitando en la chimenea, habría sido imposible escucharlo; pero en aquél momento podían hablar en susurros sin problema alguno. Había un grado de intimidad en la situación al que ninguno estaba acostumbrado.

Keyra enarcó una ceja ante sus palabras.

‒ ¿Hay un interés personal en hacerme compañía durante dos semanas, Black? ‒le espetó, cruzándose de brazos. Él dio un respingo por la acusación; ciertamente sus palabras no habían sido bien elegidas.

‒ No me refiero a eso… Es decir, ya sabes. Hum… Es complicado. Los Potter necesitaban intimidad, al menos dos semanas. Ir habría significado estar fuera de lugar. ‒No dio mayores explicaciones, y Key no insistió. Su recelo era entendible; se trataba de James y no de él, claramente Black no soltaría todo a la ligera.

‒ Ya veo. Entonces decidiste pasar tiempo de caridad conmigo. Qué dulce. ‒El tono de la rubia era marcadamente irónico.

Sirius sonrió de lado. ‒No lo digas así, Gaunt. No es que pasar tiempo contigo sea del todo una tortura. Podría haber ido al Caldero Chorreante, o a casa de Remus o Peter, ¿sabes?

‒ ¿Debería agradecerte entonces, Black?‒ La chica estaba enarcando una ceja. La izquierda; la misma de siempre. A Sirius a veces le daba la impresión de que era un tic.

‒ ¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade?

El cambio brusco de tema tomó por sorpresa a Gaunt. Sobre todo por lo que proponía. Frunció el ceño, pestañeando varias veces en señal de confusión. Sirius notó que la chica era demasiado expresiva; cada pensamiento se le podía ver en la cara, con cada pequeño gesto. Era cuestión de saber interpretarlos, y a esas alturas él sabía hacerlo; de hecho, era la clave de su entendimiento en el quidditch. Keyra era, por muy cliché que sonara, como un libro abierto.

‒ No podemos, ‒fue lo primero que se le ocurrió objetar a Gaunt.

‒ Sí podemos. _No debemos_. Pero, ¿qué más da? Estamos completamente solos en esta torre, sin nada que hacer. ¿Quieres ir o no, Gaunt? ‒apremió, impaciente. Por la manera en que Keyra arrugaba el entrecejo y fruncía levemente los labios, Sirius pudo notar que estaba sopesando los pros y contras de la idea.

‒ Al diablo. Si sabes cómo ir sin que nos atrapen, pues vamos ‒chasqueó por fin la rubia, poniéndose de pie con decisión. Sirius la imitó, sonriendo.

‒ Ése es el espíritu, Gaunt ‒felicitó, pensando en todo lo que podrían hacer esas dos semanas si Keyra aceptaba sus ideas espontáneas‒. Ahora ve por tu abrigo más grueso. Afuera está helando.

* * *

 _Nota de autora:_

* * *

 _Hola! Qué tal? Hago nota al pie para agradecer a mi hermosa y altamente recomendable beta, VickyNicky, por ayudarme a mejorar, y por shippear a Sirius y Keyra jajajaja._

 _Bueno, me despido. Agradecería muchísimo si hubiese reviews; me impulsan a seguir._

 _Besos enormes._


End file.
